The present embodiments relate to a device having a support body, where an active part of an electric machine is connected to the support body and is fixed relative to the support body via a connecting structure.
In the context of mobile applications, the power-to-weight ratio of the electric machine plays a major role. For example, it is sought to reduce the weight of the electric machine as far as possible. Weight savings are sought both in the case of the active parts (e.g., electromagnetically active components; magnets and coils and laminations or lamination pack; rotor and stator pack) and in the case of the other components, the passive parts.
If the direct mounting of the active parts is not possible, the torque that acts between the active parts is to be accommodated by a corresponding connecting structure. From the rotor, the torque is to be transmitted, possibly via the connecting structure, to a rotor shaft that is to be driven. From the stator pack, the torque is to be transmitted, possibly via the connecting structure, to a main body of the device.
In the prior art, it is known for the connecting structure to be in the form of a disk or in the form of a spoked structure. In this case, the connecting structure transmits the torque within a radial plane running orthogonally with respect to the axis of rotation. Considerable shear and bending loads arise in the connecting structure. The connecting structure is therefore to be of highly stable and therefore heavy construction.